


If You Like Me (say you like me)

by mistygayy



Series: PP Rare Pair Week 2018 [5]
Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: Chaubrey - Freeform, F/F, Gay happens, HS AU, PP Rare Pair Week 2018, like it's barely there and more implied, minor steca and jessley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistygayy/pseuds/mistygayy
Summary: Aubrey Posen was used to being the new girl, she was used to being alone. She was used to having to play catch up to be up to speed with everyone else. She was used to having to adapt quickly. That was the consequence of having a father in the military.But then Chloe Beale walks in and suddenly Aubrey wants nothing more than to talk to her.





	If You Like Me (say you like me)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rare pair week 2018. Day 5: high school au!
> 
> A day late again, but whatever.

Aubrey Posen was used to being the new girl, she was used to being alone. She was used to having to play catch up to be up to speed with everyone else. She was used to having to adapt quickly. That was the consequence of having a father in the military.

And she was totally fine with being alone. She didn't mind it. She kept to herself anyway. Not because people didn't like her, or she had trouble making friends--but she always figured, what's the point? Why try to make friends when she was just going to be uprooted again in a few months.

Except this time, her father assured her that this stay would be permanent. If they had to move again, it would be her father doing the moving. Her mother was tired and her father understood that. He also hated that his kids had to keep being ripped away from their friends and school and then had to play catch up at their new school.

So here she is, on her first day in a new school, in a new town. “See you later kid.” Her older brother slips past her with a wave as he heads toward the main entrance.

“Here goes nothing.” She mumbles quietly before she makes her way toward the double doors of the school.

\--

She's one of the first ones in homeroom, save for two other girls -- a blonde and a brunette -- who are whispering quietly to each other. As she settles in her seat, the door opens and a small group of girls enters.

Normally, Aubrey wouldn't pay it much attention, except that she happens to glance up and is suddenly entranced by red hair and bright, blue, smiling eyes. She barely notices the short brunette and the taller one coming in behind her, laughing at something the redhead has said.

And that's the moment that Aubrey wishes she were social, because she suddenly wants nothing more than to talk to the girl with the bright smile.

Briefly, they make eye contact and she smiles at Aubrey and Aubrey’s stomach twists at the sight. She wants to throw up, but instead, she just smiles softly and glances down at her desk, hoping the cheap lighting of the classroom hides the blush coloring her cheeks.

\--

Weeks pass and Aubrey easily catches up with the rest of the class. She settles in her new routine and eventually learns most of her classmates name, even though she's sure they probably don't know hers. She still hasn't made much of an effort to talk to anyone unless someone else is initiating the conversation.

Most of the time it's someone asking to borrow a pen, which she rolls her eyes at, but complys. Why come to school so ill prepared? But still, learning everyone's names meant she learned the redhead’s name (and her group of friends): Chloe.

Chloe Beale.

Chloe is always smiling, always making her friends, Stacie, Beca, Jessica and Ashley laugh. And occasionally, Chloe will catch Aubrey's gaze and smile at her and it always causes her stomach to swoop low and her heart to quicken.

Aubrey also learns that her friends seem pretty nice, too. It only makes her want to talk to her-- to all of them that much more. Until one day, Chloe approaches her.

“Hey, you're Aubrey, right?”

Aubrey looks up in surprise, her homework momentarily forgotten. “I-- yes.”

The redhead smiles. “I’m Chloe!”

“I know who you are.” She immediately regrets it as Chloe quirks an amused eyebrow. “I--I mean we're in the same homeroom and the same math class.” She hopes she's not blushing as hard as she thinks she is.

Chloe nods slightly as she sits in the desk in front of Aubrey's and turns to face her. “Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I heard you were really good at math and I need a tutor.” Chloe’s smile is hopeful and even though ‘No’ is right on the tip of her tongue, she can't bring herself to deny the redhead. Not with the way she's looking at her.

Instead she asks, “How did you know I was good at math?”

“Oh! Stacie, one of my best friends. I'm pretty sure you guys have a bunch of AP classes together. She said the only reason you couldn't get into the AP math class was because there was no room or something since you started late.” She shrugs and pushes a strand of red hair behind her ear. “And while I could ask Stacie to tutor me, it'd just be easier to ask someone who's in the same class.”

Right. She remembers talking to the leggy brunette briefly. She (wrongly and shamefully, she’ll admit) wrote her off as a ditz, but was pleasantly surprised that the girl seemed to be a genius. “Oh,” Aubrey clears her throat. “I suppose I could help you.”

Chloe practically beams at her and Aubrey can't help but smile back, albeit in a much softer manner. “Really! O-M-G, thank you! Give me your phone.”

Aubrey's automatic reaction is to refuse, yet her body seems to move of its own volition and she pulls her cell phone from her purse, unlocking it and handing it to the redhead. She watches as Chloe taps away on her phone before she hands it backs. “Sent myself a text, so I have your number.”

Before she can say anything, the small brunette-- Beca is coming up beside Chloe. “Hey, Chlo-- you comin’? Stacie wants to go off campus for lunch.”

“Totes!” Chloe replies before she turns her attention back to Aubrey. “Text me when you're free, okay?” She winks and stands up to follow Beca out, commenting on how ‘whipped’ she is for Stacie.

\--

It takes Aubrey an embarrassing amount of time to actually text Chloe. She nearly throws up, twice but eventually, she texts Chloe and asks what her schedule looks like.

They settle for Thursday's at Aubrey's since her house is empty most of the time, with her mother and father trying to spend as much time together before he inevitably has to leave, and her older brother off doing god knows what.

And so everyday until Thursday, Aubrey is a basket full of nerves and anxiety. It all grows tenfold on the actual day. She barely manages to pay attention in class all day, and when the final bell rings, she rushes home to clean her room for the nth time that week.

When Chloe finally arrives about an hour later, Aubrey has to work to calm her racing heart and remind herself she's just tutoring Chloe and there's nothing to worry about.

Once they start, Aubrey calms down some. She explains the problems at length and breaks them down for Chloe until she understands. Aubrey notes the girl isn't stupid, she just needs someone to better explain the process for her.

“Okay, we've been at it for an hour and all these numbers are starting to jumble together. Break?” Chloe looks up at Aubrey from the blonde’s desk.

“Uh, sure. Are you thirsty or anything?”

Chloe stands and stretches, her shirt rising up slightly and drawing Aubrey's gaze to the small sliver of skin. “Nah. I've got a water in my bag.” She says, snapping Aubrey from her staring. Chloe then makes her way to Aubrey's neatly made bed and plops down, looking around. “So, how come I never see you hang out with anyone?”

Aubrey frowns slightly and shrugs. “I don't know. I'm used to moving around a lot, so I try not to get attached. Though, daddy says this one is permanent, but I guess old habits and all that.”

“Oh, well-- we should be friends!” Chloe smiles this smile that makes it hard for Aubrey to refuse.

“What about your other friends?” Aubrey asks carefully as she moves to sit next to Chloe, though she leaves a decent about of space between them.

Chloe quirks a brow. “What about them? You can be friends with them, too. They're great! Plus, if you join the group, I won't be the only single one.” She chuckles softly. “Sometimes I feel like I'm fifth wheeling it between Stacie and Beca and Jess and Ash.”

Aubrey freezes and looks over at Chloe in slight surprise. “Wait, Stacie is dating the really short, broody one?”

Chloe laughs. “Yeah, kinda weird, right? Opposites attract, I guess.”

“And Jessica and Ashley are together?” Aubrey queries, though she already had a feeling they were, something about their vibe. Chloe nods. Aubrey mulls over this new information, but she can't wrap her mind around something. “How are you the single one?” Honestly she hadn't meant to say it out loud and she can already feel the blush creeping up her neck.

If Chloe notices Aubrey's blush, she doesn't say anything about it. She just shrugs slightly. “I dated this girl, freshman year, but they had to move. It was still a relatively new relationship, so the breakup wasn't too painful.”

Oh. Aubrey suddenly feels warm at the knowledge that Chloe is into girls. Aubrey herself has always known she was gay, but-- since she moved around a lot, she never got to really act on anything.

This moment certainly seems rather serendipitous. “What about you?” Chloe asks, after Aubrey has been silent for what she's sure is probably too long.

“Oh, I--” She clears her throat and wipes her palms on her jeans. “I've never--” She trails off and chews her lower lip.

“Kissed a girl?” Chloe fills in curiously.

Aubrey's cheeks flush pink as she glances away. “Anyone.”

Chloe tilts her head slightly and Aubrey is relieved to see that there isn't an ounce of judgement there. (After all, what kind of 16 year old has never even kissed someone?) “How come? I mean, you're extremely pretty.”

Aubrey glances away in an attempt to hide her darkening blush before she clears her throat. “There were never any girls I was interested in that I felt I could risk having a relationship with even though I could be uprooted at anytime.”

Chloe hums thoughtfully before she scoots a little closer. “But you're here for good now, right?” Chloe asks quietly as she sits close enough for their knees to touch.

“I--uhm-- yes.” Aubrey stammers, heart feeling as though it's going to burst through her chest.

Chloe reaches up and plays with a strand of Aubrey's hair before she gently cups her chin and turns her head to face Chloe's. “And how do you feel about me?”

Aubrey swallows in an attempt to rid her throat of its sudden dryness. “Uh--I-- I don't-- I mean we've never h-hung out until now but you seem really--”

Chloe chuckles and brushes her thumb along Aubrey's chin. “If you had the opportunity, would you kiss me?”

For a moment, all Aubrey can do is stare at the redhead. She blinks a few times as if she isn't sure this moment is real. “Yes.” She finally answers, albeit a little shakily.

Chloe grins. “That's good, because I'm giving you the opportunity. I've liked you since I saw you, Aubrey and I'd really like to get to know you better, but I'd also like to kiss you.”

Aubrey feels like she should say something, but she can't focus long enough to make words, because Chloe wants to kiss her. And she definitely wants to kiss Chloe.

Who is she to pass up such an opportunity? So doesn't.

Leaning forward, Aubrey presses her lips to Chloe’s. It’s tentative and soft, but it makes Aubrey's head spin. She can't help the little gasp that escapes her as Chloe’s fingers tangle in blonde hair before slowly deepening the kiss.

And suddenly every love song, every poem about love and kissing that Aubrey's ever heard or read makes sense. She feels heady as they pull back. Chloe is grinning at her when Aubrey finally manages to open her eyes. “Wow.”

“I know, right?”

\--

Aubrey was used to being alone, she didn't mind it.

But that was only because she didn't know what she was missing. Instead of coming into homeroom alone, she walks there hand in hand with her girlfriend, Chloe Beale, and their friends, Stacie, Beca, Jessica, and Ashley.

They make jokes and laugh and talk. Sometimes she can't ever remember why she thought it was a good idea to keep her distance. Sometimes she thinks about how she could still be alone, watching from the outside and it's in those moments that Chloe will squeeze her hand and kiss her cheek and tell her to get out of her head.

Aubrey never thought she would be one of those people. The people who were smiling with their friends and significant others. But here she is. Happier than she's ever been.

All thanks to Chloe Beale.


End file.
